LOVE HATE HEARTBREAK
by randomle26
Summary: [KIDFLASH/RAVEN ROMANCE; HINTS OF ROBIN/RAVEN] Now, Wally West didn't hate people. That was just too cruel to hate someone. But he was able to strongly dislike. And at the moment, he didn't strongly dislike anyone more then he strongly disliked his best friend, Dick Grayson.Now why would Wally strongly dislike his best friend?He stole the girl he wanted- needed- to be with.


**AN: Here's a random, short AU KFRAE one shot…I hope you'll ignore the errors and enjoy!**

**Song Inspiration: LOVE/HATE HEARTBREAK by Halestorm**

* * *

_Between love, between hate__  
__Shake the silence back but it's too late__  
__And it haunts you, and it haunts you__  
__It's a love hate heartbreak_

* * *

Rachel Roth. Raven.

The formerly goth girl had known Wally West ever since they were in the fourth grade. Wally lived next door, but never had the guts to approach her. She was just too…intimidating. But Wally was so carefree that her seriousness didn't sway him into staying away from her. He liked talking to beautiful girls. And she wasn't _just_ beautiful on the outside. She was an angel- a _saint_ of a person- if anything. Sure she wasn't necessarily outgoing or overly confident, but she cared about things- family and friends first.

And Wally had loved her ever since he met her. But that wasn't the worst part about loving the gothic beauty. She didn't love him back- then again, she didn't really know of his current everlasting love.

Wally, at first, didn't have any loving feelings like that towards her- hell he even dated her best friend, Jennifer, for a long period of time in high school. He remembered that the first sign of realization was when he saw how beautiful Raven looked the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance: black dress that went to her knees and fishnet stockings happily clinging to her legs underneath.

She asked him out in their freshman year of college- and he gladly accepted. Their relationship was short-lived and he loved every minute of it. He broke up with her, worried that the crush he harbored over her was fading (they were at a point where they were comfortable, and whether the spark was there was questionable). He was wrong by the long mile. And he didn't get the chance to be with her again after that.

But someone else did. Someone he never thought would. And he hated that.

Now, Wally West didn't hate people. That was just too cruel to hate someone. But he was able to strongly dislike. And at the moment, he didn't strongly dislike anyone more then he strongly disliked his _best friend_, Dick Grayson.

Now why would Wally strongly dislike his best friend?

He stole the girl he wanted- _needed_- to be with.

Dick happened to move back to Jump City five years ago, just as the redhead was graduating from the police academy. Raven had always been a friend- a best friend- to Wally and had attended the 'graduation' ceremony. Just her luck, so had Dick. Dick claims it was love at first sight; Wally claims it was theft.

* * *

"I'm going to propose to her," announced Dick, in the middle of their game of darts. He whispered it, but Wally heard it loud enough to blow his focus completely.

_He's going to propose. He wants to marry her._

Wally had to resist all temptation to throwing the dart in his hand at his best friend's face.

"Really?" Wally managed to choke out. Dick nodded- a mix of enthusiasm and anxiety- and said, "What do you think of the ring?"

Wally stared down at the ring in Dick's hand. God it was beautiful. And it was perfect for Raven. It had two small sapphire diamonds on each side, and giant diamond in the middle. Dick was the son of a billionaire so it wasn't a surprise that he could afford something as mesmerizing as that _pumpkin_ of a ring.

"She'll love it. The diamonds…they match her eyes," Wally said, doing his best to hold any signs of sadness.

Dick raised his eyebrow at Wally, "Wally are you okay?" Wally looked into Dick's eyes and plastered his best fake smile, "I don't really have a reason not to be."

Dick gave a small smile and said, "Thank you for introducing me to her. She's…she's so amazing." Wally bit his inner cheek and nodded a response. If he opened his mouth, he would say something that didn't needed to be in the open air.

_You're not supposed to be with her._

His inner thoughts were interrupted to Dick's phone- obviously a set alarm. Dick's eyes began to widen slightly. He pat Wally on the shoulder, in a friendly gesture, and said, "I gotta go get ready for my dinner with Raven. Wish me luck, man."

Before Wally could say anything, Dick walked past him and grabbed his coat. As Dick placed some dollar bills on the table, he said (to the back of Wally's head), "Don't worry Wally. I won't hurt your little sister."

_She's more then a little sister._

What Wally strongly disliked the most: Dick was a good- no, a _great_- guy. He would treat Raven right, and give her everything she wanted.

Wally wanted to be happy for his two best friends. Why couldn't he be happy for them?

* * *

At nine in the morning the very next day, Wally got a call from Dick. It was…a celebratory announcement. Apparently, he had done it in public at her favorite restaurant, and Raven didn't even hesitate in saying yes to being the soon-to-be _Mrs. Grayson_.

She said yes. She accepted.

_Wally would never have her. She now…officially…belonged to Dick. He could never have her._

When Wally was working at the station, he got a phone call. He was hesitant to answer because everyone in their circle of friends wanted to talk about Dick and Raven's engagement. He didn't really want to hear about it.

But he was startled when Raven called him.

"Wally," said Raven, muttering his name loud enough for him to hear. He decided not to respond in a desperate attempt to hear her call his name again. "Wally?" she asked again.

"Hey, Rae-Rae," greeted Wally. He smiled inwardly to himself, knowing that she was cringing at the nickname- but he knew that he was the only one allowed to call her that. And he liked having that part of Raven all to himself.

"Did you need something?" he asked. Raven sighed, "I'd like to speak with you. Can you come out for coffee?" Wally glanced at his watch. He had some case filings he needed to take care of…but they could come after. Raven was more important. He hung up with Raven and headed to her favorite coffee place.

* * *

Raven was waiting patiently in a seat near the coffee house window when Wally arrived. She was reading Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Gray_, one of her favorite books. He strutted casually towards her seat.

"Dick told you, right?" Raven asked. Wally gave her the best fake smile he could conjure up and said, "Yeah he did."

She stared down at her left hand and admired that dazzling ring, "I can't believe I'm about to marry him. He's so amazing…and I don't think I deserve him."

"But you do, Rae-Rae," argued Wally, "You deserve the best…He's the best, right?" Raven nodded, "He sure is." Wally didn't really feel comfortable raving about his best friend with the woman he loved. Wally gulped down his scorching hot latte trying to take his mind off the fact that he lost the girl of his dreams- despite the fact that she was sitting in front of him at the moment.

"Does it bother you?" Raven asked bluntly, causing Wally to stop trying to burn the inside of his throat. The redhead removed the mug from his lips and asked, "Why would it bother me?"

Raven bit her lip hesitantly, then said, "You know? You and I…and now I'm with your best friend." He sighed, doing his best not to be angry with her- he could never be angry with her- and said, "It's really too late to ask what I think."

The girl nodded, "I know…that was a bad move on my part, dating your best friend. But you told me when we broke up that you wanted both of us to be happy."

"And he makes you happy, I get it. That's…that's great," Wally said, his emotions rising to the surface and becoming obvious. Raven cocked her head in concern, "Are…are you not happy?"

"It doesn't matter," Wally said. Raven pursed her lip before saying, "Yes it does. Wally…you're still my best friend. And I want you to be happy."

"Then you shouldn't have dated Dick," Wally said. Raven's eyes went wide, "I thought you said you were okay with it when I first asked."

Wally couldn't help but be cruel and he scoffed, "I lied." Her eyes narrowed and her voice went…monotone (a sign that she was suppressing the anger inside of her), "Why did you lie?"

"It won't make a difference, Rae-Rae," he said, "I _had _feelings for you. And I wanted you to be happy."

Raven opened her mouth, but her phone rang replacing her words. She took out her Blackberry and said, "Hey Dick." Wally clenched his fist against the chair as he listened quietly. She sighed, "I have to go, Wally." Wally nodded, "I understand."

Raven stood up and said, "You know I love you, and I care about you, Wally." Wally shook his head and closed his eyes, "Please. Don't. I know what you're going to say."

She stood there for what seemed like hours before exiting. Through the window, he watch Raven walk to the parking lot towards her Prius.

Wally groaned and got up form his chair- leaving money of course- and ran towards the parking lot. He stopped in front of her car, just as Raven opened the door.

Raven opened her mouth to say his name, but Wally pulled her wrists towards him. Wrapping her into a tight embrace, Wally's mouth cascaded towards her, landing softly on her plump lips.

Raven was in pure shock, frozen in her place, but was kissing back only lightly. When Wally finally released her, Raven wiped her mouth. She stared at him wide-eyed (still) and stuttered out, "I'm-I'm sorry…I…You…Dick…I…I have to go."

With that, he watched as Raven hurried into her car and drove off, doing her best to get far away from Wally West.

* * *

_Give it all away, take it all away_

_Try on one full size_  
_I thought boys don't cry_  
_You're my perfect lie_  
_Back to you_

* * *

**How was that?**

**Just out of curiosity, do any of you listen to the songs/artists that I use as my inspiration for some stories? I'm not saying you have to, because I just put them out so you all have some recommendations and can know that these songs/artists inspire me.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
